The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a control method. For example, the present invention relates to a technique for automatically controlling a vehicle.
Modern vehicles are controlled by a driver. In recent years, systems for assisting a driver or controlling a vehicle, such as ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance Systems), have been developed, and some of the systems have been put on the market.
In an automated driving (autonomous driving) system, it is important how control between the system and a driver is transferred. The procedure for control transfer is generally referred to as an override (overwrite of operation) request.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264829 discloses a driving assist device that properly makes a changeover between automated driving and manual driving for traveling on the basis of a driving operation by a driver. The driving assist device cancels the automated driving when the driving assist device detects an override request from the driver, such as a steering wheel operation, an accelerator operation, a brake operation, or the like by the driver.
In this manner, an override request is issued when the driver tries to actively gain control of a vehicle during control of the vehicle by the system.